


Now In Glimmer, And Now In Gloom

by Val_Creative



Category: Christabel - Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fantasy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Religion, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Following the discovery of Geraldine, Christabel willingly succumbs to this maiden's love.
Relationships: Christabel/Geraldine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Now In Glimmer, And Now In Gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



> SO I SEE YOU LIKE LESBIAN VAMPIRES. ME TOO. I decided to pick "Christabel" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge (a very lesbian vampire tale that pre-dates Camilla and Dracula) for a fandom - which "Christabel" is a short, unfinished poem you can read **[HERE](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43971/christabel)** free on PoetryFoundation. If you don't feel like reading it, you can check out a quick summary right **[HERE](https://www.shmoop.com/study-guides/poetry/christabel/summary)** so you know what's going on.
> 
> Please enjoy. Any thoughts/comments you had are always welcomed to me.❤️

*

  
The midnight wood hides many faces. Faces that Christabel dreads. 

She prays.

A young lovely lady such as herself would not dare to return in the night… so thrilling grey and so dark… Christabel misses the soft groans of the huge, broad-breasted old oak tree. She misses the feeling of the ice-flecked soil beneath her naked feet…

She prays for the visage of her betrothèd knight… and when it hovers like blazing warm candlelight, she feels _nothing_ …

_Nothing…_

"You seem so weak," Geraldine murmurs, running her sharp, white fingernail over Christabel's bottom lip. "My poor dearest… my love…" She presses down her nail sensuously, drawing a bright pearl of blood into existence. Like a whisper of mortal death. 

Christabel glimpses the tiniest, twinkling diamonds and rubies in Geraldine's fair hair. Her stately neck. Her bare, pale arms.

A damsel bright in silken white…

"Aye," she murmurs back. Christabel's blue eyes glisten with tears. "I fear you know of this reasoning."

In a room of ivory-carved figures so strange and sweet, they wait. For hence the purpose, Christabel dare not think it.

She stares longingly to her silver lamp with its twofold chain upon an angel's feet. There's a memory of wild-flower wine on Christabel's lips, poured within her, tasting of Geraldine. Bright and achingly scarlet as her own blood dribbling down her chin.

"I wish to be yours, my lady." Geraldine unties her cincture and inner vest, tossing off her silken things. In the dim lamplight, Christabel's eyes wander hungrily over her round, pink-pale breasts. "I wish you to be mine… if you wish for me…"

There's a mark of devilry below her ribs, and Christabel loathes it. She loathes and she loves and she kisses Geraldine.

Blood smears thinly against Christabel's mouth.

She thinks of her knight and it is _nothing_ …

_Nothing…_

Nothing but Geraldine, with her luminous brown eyes and rosy cheeks, lifted into Christabel's arms as if it were the first night. Christabel lifted her, and carried Geraldine through the iron-clad gate of her home, and nuzzled her face with hers soothingly.

She lays her down, climbing over Geraldine and ravaging her mouth in hot, needy kisses.

Christabel sighs, soft and low, feeling Geraldine's nails gently comb away her long hair, exposing Christabel's neck. Geraldine's other hand presses between Christabel's womanly legs. She massages a thumb on Christabel's nethers, exploring the moistened depths forbidden to all.

Forbidden to Christabel herself.

A lick of fire heightens deep inside her as Geraldine's thumb prods a sacred opening to which Christabel already knew her. She knew her pleasurable sensations during the yestermorn. She knew Heaven and Hell, and chose _nothing_.

Geraldine fondly touches the pinprick wounds upon Christabel's throat. 

"Soon… we will share the fall of daylight…" she promises, bestowing a solemn-eyed Christabel with a wickedly wide grin, "…the shroud of darkness… the inconstant moon and her lovely little stars… oh, we shall listen to their prayers while others dream…"

The strength vanishes out of Christabel, drooping her. Her eyes roll back. Her limbs melt like warmed wax.

Geraldine catches her swooning form and holds her opening, giggling lips over Christabel's neck, up against a vein.

Teeth bury into her flesh.

Dark blood wells into Geraldine's mouth, staining her inside. Christabel senses her own heart fluttering. The euphoria of wanting and loss… her body craving Geraldine… Christabel feels her head dizzy and her sex throbbing on fire.

Blood films into Christabel's mouth, hers and Geraldine's mingling, as the other maiden strokes their tongues.

There is no death in Christabel. 

Only awakening.

*


End file.
